All-Star Comics 37
"The Injustice Society of the World!" is the title to a multi-part story featured in issue #37 of the ''All-Star Comics'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. All chapters were written by Robert Kanigher with a team of artists consisting of Irwin Hasen, Joe Kubert, John Belfi, Alex Toth, and Carmine Infantino. Stories were edited by Sheldon Mayer. This issue shipped with an October-November, 1947 cover date and carries a cover price of .10 per copy. Synopsis The Wizard challenges the nation and the Justice Society by assembling an Injustice Society of the World and liberating convicts from prisons all over the country to join in an attempted coup against the government. Along with the Thinker, Vandal Savage, the Gambler, the Brain Wave and newcomer Per Degaton, the Wizard plans to launch a 3 pronged assault on the Justice Society. The first part of their plan is to generate an army of criminals by liberating American penitentiaries. The second requires disruption of the government and legal system through conquest and replacement of key figures with ISW-controlled androids. The final part is to capture and place on trial their collective enemy, the Justice Society of America. Fragmenting into individual efforts, the ISW launched strikes at government facilities around the nation, each with a private army of convicts. In addition to furthering their primary aims, the villains were each assigned to capture a member of the JSA. To ensure that the JSA showed up, the villains notified the heroes of their plans. In due course, Hawkman was captured by Vandal Savage as the criminals attacked an airport. The Flash fell victim to his long-time foe, the Thinker by invisible wires. After an encounter at a government nuclear facility, the Brain Wave left the Green Lantern for dead at the bottom of a ravine. The Atom realized an army General was really an android duplicate and overpowered him. He disguised himself as the android, freed the real General, and found the ISW Headquarters, but was snared by the Gambler. The Wizard ordered Degaton to attack Capital City. Doctor Mid-Nite fought against his safe-cracker brigade who were using smoke to hide their attack. He pursued Degaton, but was suddenly seized from behind and knocked out against a wall by Degaton, who then took control of the city. By the time Mid-Nite comes to, he has been tied up, along with the rest of the Justice Society. Having heard of Degaton's capture of Dr. Mid-Nite in Washington, Wonder Woman and Johnny Thunder left the JSA Headquarters to intervene, only to be captured themselves. Bringing the JSA to trial before Judge Thinker, the heroes are tried for plots against evil. The villains are thwarted however, when the Thinker is reveals himself as Green Lantern, not quite so dead as assumed by the over-confident Brain Wave. Quickly liberating his colleagues, the JSA turns the tide against the villains. All are handily captured save the Wizard, who flees into the street only to be captured by a group of children who idolize the Justice Society. Appearances * Atom, Al Pratt * Doctor Mid-Nite, Charles McNider * Flash, Jay Garrick * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Johnny Thunder * Wonder Woman, Diana Prince * None * Brain Wave, Henry King, Sr. * Gambler, Steven Sharpe, III * Per Degaton * Thinker, Clifford DeVoe * Vandal Savage * Wizard, William Zard * Carlton Swayne * Governor Curtis * Joe * Spike * Stubby Klemper * Justice Society of America * Injustice Society of the World * Junior Justice Society of America * Safe-Cracker Brigade * United States Army * Altered humans * Amazons * Capitol City * JSA Headquarters * Washington, D.C. :* United States Capitol Building :* Washington Monument * Android * Bracelets of Submission * Green Flame of Life * Green Lantern ring * Wonder Woman's tiara * None * Enhanced vision * Flight * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * This story is divided into six chapters. * This issue includes a "Ton O'Fun" humor strip by Harry Lampert. Filler strips do not appear in the All-Star Archives reprints. * This issue is reprinted in ''DC 100-Page Super Spectacular'' DC-17, The Greatest Golden Age Stories Ever Told, ''All-Star Comics Archives'', Volume 8 and the Justice Society of America: A Celebration of 75 Years hardcover collection. * This is the first appearance of the Injustice Society of the World. * The Atom appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #23. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #89. * Brain Wave appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #30. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #76. * Doctor Mid-Nite appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #90. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #91. * The Flash appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #23. He appears next in ''All-Flash'' #31. * The Gambler appeared last in ''Green Lantern (Volume 1)'' #27. He appears next in ''Green Lantern'' #30. * Green Lantern appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #23. He appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #91. * Hawkman appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #88. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #89. * Johnny Thunder appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #88. They appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #89. * Per Degaton chronologically appeared last in ''Justice League of America, Volume 1'' #209. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #59. * The Thinker appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #23. He appears next in ''All-Flash'' #32. * Wonder Woman appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #23. She appears next in ''Sensation Comics'' #23. * The Wizard appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #34. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #41. * A copy of All-Star Comics #37 makes an appearance in ''The Flash'' #137 in June, 1963. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:All-Star Comics Vol 1 Category:1947/Comic issues Category:November, 1947/Comic issues Category:Sheldon Mayer/Executive editor Category:Robert Kanigher/Writer Category:Irwin Hasen/Penciler Category:Irwin Hasen/Inker Category:John Belfi/Inker Category:Irwin Hasen/Cover artist Category:Irwin Hasen/Cover inker Category:Joe Kubert/Penciler Category:Joe Kubert/Inker Category:Carmine Infantino/Penciler Category:Alex Toth/Penciler Category:Alex Toth/Inker Category:Sheldon Mayer/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories